Dental implants are commonly used as anchoring members for dental restorations. The dental implant is typically threaded into a bore which is drilled into the patient's mandible or maxilla. The implant provides an anchoring member for a dental abutment, which in turn provides an interface between the implant and a dental restoration. It may be desirable to provide a multi-unit dental implant system which provides a clinician much versatility of component selection while reducing the total number of components required, therefore simplifying the entire system.